Optical image formation devices which use scanning of laser beam have previously been proposed as follows:
First, laser beam is irradiated according to printing data against photo sensitive drum electrified to the same polarity to toner. The part where laser beam is irradiated becomes conductive status so the electrical charge of that part is removed then a latent image is made. So by putting toner on it, a toner image will be formed. Then the toner image is transcribed on a paper and it is fixed.
As stated above, it is requested in the conventional printer to install several complicated mechanism like photo sensitive drum, electrification of this drum, electrification system of toner, transcription, fixation, etc. Because of these mechanism, it contains problems that the whole system becomes big size and the price becomes high.
Also in the conventional laser printer, it is necessary to have complicated process like exposure to make latent image, visualization of latent image, transcription to a paper, fixation, etc. Because of this, it contains problem that total printing process becomes complicated and takes much time.